KM .45 Tactical
The KM .45 Tactical, more commonly referred to as the USP, is one of the pistols featured in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, and Counter-Strike: Source. Before its successor (P2000), the KM .45 Tactical was the spawn pistol for the Counter-Terrorists. Overview The USP is a powerful semi-automatic pistol available to both teams, although, it is the spawn pistol for the Counter-Terrorists. The USP is commonly described as superior to the Terrorist spawn pistol, the Glock, and nearly equal to the more expensive P228. For those reasons, the USP is popular due to being kept during the pistol round and sometimes many rounds afterward. It is also the only pistol that can be equipped with a suppressor for those who wish to achieve silent kills. Properties The USP is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The USP is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Reliably accurate *Fairly powerful *Attachable silencer *Default pistol for Counter Terrorists Disadvantages *Small magazine size (12 rounds) *High recoil without the silencer *Low damage with the silencer Gameplay Tactics *The USP is a suitable pistol for close and medium ranges and its fair amount of damage per bullet makes the USP a good pistol for picking off enemies at the ranges. It should only be used when enemies are scattered and alone. *The attachable silencer is good for killing enemies from behind, before they notice you. Due to the lower damage, it is not recommended for straight combat. *For close battle, fire continuously, target the head for the first two shots. Then move down to the stomach starting the third shot. Chances are your next shot will hit their head. *If you are planning on using the USP's silencer, attach it at spawn so you have it ready later. Countertactics *Try not approaching enemies using this weapon, shots to the head can be fatal due to the USP's power *Use any fully-automatic weapon or long range weapon to outclass its users. More powerful pistols can also be valid *Try to get a teammate to attack a USP user with you. The small magazine will be a detriment to them due to the multiple enemies Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia *The file name for this weapon is usp. *When taking the silencer off the USP, it is simply the sound of it being put reversed. The same applies for the M4A1. *The silenced USP in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes sounds different than in the other Counter-Strike games. *The USP was originally planned to be colored black in Counter-Strike. However, the blue-purple color was used instead. Although, the worldmodel still retains its black finish and the USP in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes used the same black finish as seen in the worldmodel, and the sliencer is quite different. *The USP has .40 S&W written on the side. This is inaccurate, as the Counter-Strike USP uses .45 ACP rounds. Probably the weapon is modeled after the USP40 version, which uses .40 S&W. *A small hole appears in the cocking serrations on the slide of the USP during its reloading animation, which promptly vanishes when the reloading is done *The damage of this weapon in Deleted Scenes is slightly lowered, still, headshots can sometime score an instant kill. *If equipped at the same time as the Ingram Mac-10 or KM UMP45, the USP will share an ammo pool of 100 rounds with them due to sharing the same cartridge *Some bots will automatically add silencer by themselves but some will remove it. Gallery :Gallery: KM .45 Tactical/Gallery External links *USP at Wikipedia Category:Pistols Category:Weapons